


Destiny smiled in delight, and so did I

by preshxiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshxiii/pseuds/preshxiii
Summary: Campus Crush Kim Mingyu frequents a quaint and cozy cafe a few blocks away because he can't get enough of the taste of their special mooncakes. (Or maybe it wasn't just the mooncake he was craving to taste)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Destiny smiled in delight, and so did I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for taking the time to read the first fic I published. Please forgive my grammar errors if there are any. :( I wrote this while craving some cake and I've been thinking of GyuJun lately. This originally supposed to be a socmed AU on twitter but, I don;t have the time to collect enough material. Maybe one day I'll get to write one of those. Haha.  
> Please stay healthy and safe, and remember to never give up on things that make your heart sing.  
> I hope you all have a nice day! :D
> 
> See me on twitter! https://twitter.com/preshxvii

**3:45 pm** , the digital clock read attop the corner of the assembly hall.

_ Fifteen minutes left until rehearsals are over, Fifteen minutes more and you can have some peace and quiet now, _ Mingyu thought as he walked the length of the makeshift catwalk in their department’s auditorium.

“Ah. I’m getting kinda hungry,” Mingyu said to Dahyun after their turn in modeling

“We only have a few minutes left, gosh you have such an appetite.”, she replied

“Well I’m a growing man after all” He pouted and Dahyun chuckled at that.  _ Hmmm what should I try today? Maybe the weekly special or the new recipe Chan has been hyping up since last  _ week?

“Okay! That's a wrap! Thank you for your hard work!”, the director called, getting Mingyu out of his trance. “See you again tomorrow, don't forget dress rehearsal will be on Saturday.”

The class quickly dispersed after the dismissal, the typical chit-chat of university students can be heard through the hallways.

“Ah finally! Finally! Haohao you owe me big time!!”, the taller complained

“Oh please, I owe you? How about you still owe me over the time I covered for you freshman year when you rejected a date, huh?” retorted Minghao

“Okay fine. But seriously Hao, why me? You could have asked Seungcheol or Soonyoung to model for you? Then you wouldn’t have to spend so much fabric on me.”

“Well aside from you owe me and that you’re my best friend. Well, actually I just took advantage that you’re my best friend.” laughed Minghao, “I mean, you’re a total head turner, Gyu. I would be stupid for not listing you as my model. It’s now or never.” explained Minghao, while reviewing his final sketches for Mingyu’s runway outfit.

“You are Kim Mingyu after all, besides Seungcheol-hyung is busy with his masterals, while Soonyoung’s directing this huge ass stage play for University week. So yeah, we’re stuck together yet again.”

Kim Mingyu, humbly speaking, is one of the University’s good looking young men. It explains the situation he’s in now as his best friend, Xu Minghao, asked him to partake in the University’s Fashion Week. Xu Minghao, an aspiring designer, wanted to take this opportunity as he could train under some seasoned designers invited in the said event. Mingyu, being the bestest best friend that he is, vowed to make Minghao win this event. Damn his clumsiness, he’ll just pray that he’d be graceful on the event itself.

He’s lucky though, as he seems to have a knack for this modelling thing that Minghao’s professors want to hire him part time for one his gigs. Which he seriously considered for a moment, then politely declined because he was preparing for this fancy internship program abroad. Also, too much exposure makes him feel embarrassed, just like now when Dahyun and her friends invited him to go to karaoke.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I have to meet with someone", he dejectedly said. "But maybe next time when our schedules aren't too tight! See you tomorrow!" he waved at them, the two girls seemed disappointed.

"You seem to be meeting this, cafe guy a lot lately.", Minghao commented

A slight blush crept onto Mingyu's cheeks, if Hao noticed he didn't press any more .

"Hmph! Wait until you try their menu Hao! I don't even like sweets in the first place and yet I come back for more!"defended Mingyu., “Also, I’m not ‘meeting with him’, he works there and the place is nice and quiet.”

"Yeah,yeah. If only I wasn't being drowned in fabric 24/7! Any way I gotta go and make the modifications on your suit. Take care, Gyu!" 

"Take care too! Don't forget to eat. We got this Hao!" Then they parted ways.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

_ "Sweetest Yue" _ , a cozy teahouse (as Mingyu calls it in his mind because they rarely serve coffee, well they are in fact a cafe) was such a serendipity. It's tucked in one of the quiet corners in the university neighborhood just a short 10 minute walk from the eastern exit gate of the campus.

"You're late today."Seungkwan, one of the workers greeted. "Good thing the rush is over."

"I had rehearsals for Fashion Week." Mingyu stood by the counter, not saying anything more after a few moments. 

"Junhui-hyung is in the kitchen, go sit down, you look like a lost puppy", commented Seungkwan.

“I wasn’t looking for Jun-hyung, I was looking at what tea I should try today.” he defended, feeling kinda hot then placed his order.

“Whatever you say then” Seungkwan snickered.

Mingyu sat in one of the nooks, overlooking a beautiful Zen garden. Truly it was healing after such a stressful week. Other than the calming ambiance, one certain cafe barista also gives him a sense of peace.

Moon Junhui, like the cafe, is a very pleasant surprise in his life. When he first met him, one rainy day after his Finals, he sought refuge in this place and Junhui was very much inviting like the aroma of their freshly baked pastries and brewed tea. Soon, it became a routine for him to go here every Wednesday after his classes, and naturally he and Junhui developed a connection, casual conversations whenever he visits. He never thought he would like sweets, never thought he would like mooncakes, but seeing Junhui's sweet smile after he says it was the best thing he tried made him a changed man.

"Mingyu, Mingyu!", a beautiful voice called him out of his memory lane, "Here you go, the matcha mooncakes I told you about for our spring menu" Junhui, smiled as he placed the plate in front of Mingyu.

"Thank you,hyung." he smiled, trying his best to ever so subtly woo Jun.

"Although I never expected you to be the guinea pig for our specialty, I'm glad you never get tired of eating them."said Junhui.

He looked beautiful today too, wearing an oversized baby pink sweater under his apron. He looked like a dumpling and Mingyu couldn't help but look at him fondly. It takes all his self-restraint not to pinch Jun’s cheeks right then and there, when he smiled at him, his dimple showing.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you smile, Jun", is what Mingyu wanted to say, instead he says "Ah no worries, it tastes heavenly anyway."

They chatted for a few minutes before Jun had to go back in the kitchen to bake a new batch of taro buns, their in-house specialty for today.

When Mingyu was paying for his food, Seungkwan asked if he already got Jun's number "No I haven't yet, I see him every Wednesday anyway."

"Weak", Seungkwan retorted.

“Hey, I don’t complain when you pine over Hansol!” he exclaimed

“Hyung, Hansol and I have been dating for a long time already. We have a huge difference already regarding that part” Seungkwan deadpanned, handing over his change.

He playfully ruffled the younger one's hair before bidding goodbye. "I might not stop by next week. Fashion Week"

"Ah well, good luck then hyung! I'll tell Junnie not to miss you so much!", Seungkwan teased.

With that, he left, trying not to over think what Seungkwan just said.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Surprisingly, that weekend dress rehearsals ended early. It went well and both Mingyu and Minghao were satisfied. Surprisingly Minghao went along with him when he decided to go to Sweetest Yue to get his caffeine fix, and maybe ask if they have a new moon cake menu. It was a nice break before the last stretch of sleepless nights needed to prepare for the competition.

“Hi! Good Afternoon!” Junhui greeted them when he heard the chimes when the entrance opened. “Oh, Mingyu, fancy seeing you here on a Saturday.” he seemed pleasantly surprised when he saw them walking towards the counter.

“Hi Jun hyung! We had rehearsals today, and thought that I could pass by” he explained while looking at the pastries displayed, “Oh, this is Minghao by the way, the maestro.” he introduced his friend to the barista.

“Nice meeting you,” Minghao offered his hand which Jun shaked, “I heard from Mingyu that you’re Chinese too.”

“Wait, you're Chinese too, I’m from Shenzhen”, Jun said rather enthusiastically, finally happy to meet someone with somehow the same situation as him. They quickly conversed in Mandarin and it looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two.

Their orders finally came, Junhui recommended for Minghao to try his mooncake, because he’s sure that it’s the  _ best one yet.  _ “Mooncakes are really your specialty huh?” Minghao inquired.

“Ah,it is this cafe’s specialty yes. But my best recipe so far would have to be my Coffee-Cinnamon Chocolate Cake, which we serve on Mondays and Fridays!” , Junhui said, beaming as if he has found the answers to all his life problems. And he was probably right. Mingyu quickly noted, to make time on those days to taste Jun’s best creation.

“Oh, by the way, Mingyu.” Jun called just as they were leaving “Good luck, I won’t say ‘I hope you break a leg, you wouldn’t be able walk down the runway then.” he laughed then waved at them goodbye.

Gosh, he was like a kid sometimes though, and it just adds more to Junhui’s charms.

“I now understand why you would probably give the moon and stars to him.” Minghao said when they left the shop, sipping his still hot cup of black tea.

Mingyu just looked away and grumbled. Red tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Minghao just laughed at his best friend.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

It was exactly two days before the show that Mingyu was hit again by another surprise. He was walking with Minghao towards the studios when he saw Junhui walking at the arcade. But he wasn't alone, he was with Jeon Wonwoo

"You looked like someone punched your gut.", Minghao stated "Maybe the stew in the cafeteria was stale." Mingyu said back

Junhui looked happy, they looked so cozy together but it kinda stings watching him laugh at whatever Wonwoo was saying.

You see, there’s a huge difference between him and Jeon Wonwoo even though they’re both well liked by the student population. First of all, Wonwoo was the student body president; next he was super smart too. Mingyu was smart but not Wonwoo levels of smart who could bag major awards in national and some international competitions. Third, Wonwoo is known to have been very dorky despite his cold demeanor, Mingyu however was just a plain dork in terms of his clumsiness. Wonwoo is also not known to have been dating someone, which is why he is quick to assume that he likes Jun too. Mingyu is no playboy, but he did date a few times in his younger years, and those attractions quickly fizzled though.

But just as when he was willing to take the risk, Junhui looks like he was smitten with someone else already.

“I’m telling you,” Minghao said from beside him, patting his back as if to comfort him , “They’re just friends. Soonyoung’s in the same class as them.” 

“How are you so sure of that?” he asked, sadness laced in his voice.

“It’s Soonyoung, you know. He would have probably dished it out on me already if he knew something was between them. He has sharp senses.” his friend explained as they made their way to practice.

Regardless, Mingyu did his very best later during practice just to get distracted. Besides, he had to win this for Minghao too. The Fashion Show would be on the weekend and both of them are a bunch of nerves because it could be make or break for the designer's career.

Later, when the two friends sat side by side eating their ramen,Minghao encouraged Mingyu to man up after this week.

"Maybe,he's just close friends with the student body president Gyu,they might be in the same class after all."

That night, Mingyu dreamt of sweet cakes and sweet kisses.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

The Fashion Show went smoothly, Minghao winning "Breakthrough Designer" and even getting a few calling cards from distinguished brands.

Finally all those weeks of trying out different outfits, Minghao almost giving up at some point in mending his designs, those sleepless nights and endless rehearsals became so worth it.

They were seated in a restaurant, a celebration hosted by Minghao’s faculty, when Mingyu received a text message, from none other than the guy who occupies his thoughts lately.

**[Unknown]**

**Hi Mingyu! I heard from Seungkwan you guys won a Major Award! Congratulations and I'll see you soon!**

**-Junnie (^_^)"**

**[Mingyu]**

**Thank you so much, Jun-hyung. I hope you had a great day.**

**[Junnie~]**

**I did :D, the cafe was busy as always during the weekend. It’s kinda different without you and Seungkwan bickering, though.**

Having read that, Mingyu felt himself smile. Feeling a little hopeful, just for a moment. He then remembered to text Seungkwan, having so sure that he was the one who gave his number to Jun.

**[Mingyu]**

**Boo Seungkwan >:(**

**[Seungkwan]**

**It wasn’t me hyung! Your cousin encouraged me!!**

**[Seungkwan]**

**Props to her tho. She’s also tired of seeing you pine after your last rehearsal. See you soon then :D**

Mingyu glared at Dahyun, who was sitting on the other side of the table then.

“Be a man, then you big baby.” Dahyun said, sticking her tongue out then proceeded to steal the piece of meat on MIngyu’s plate.

Looking at the time, it was only 10 PM, if he leaves now, he might catch up with Sweetest Yue's closing time.

He said his goodbyes to his colleagues telling them he has an important errand to do.

Minghao just gave him a knowing look and telling him to be careful on the way.

He quickly jogged to the nearest station, hoping he would catch the next trip. 

When he got to Sweetest Yue, Junhui and the others were already cleaning up. With a deep breath he entered the shop.

" I'm sorry we're about to close-- oh!! Mingyu?? What are you doing here."

Maybe he was getting delusional but Junhui seemed excited to see him.

"Ah. I.. I was.. uhm.. I need some of your chamomile tea? If that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah we can arrange that." Jun said, somehow hurrying to boil some water

"We'll get going, Junnie-hyung, Mingyu-hyung." Seungkwan called

"Hansol is waiting for us, please take care!" Chan said ,“By the way you look amazing hyung!’ patting his back before closing the door.

"Yeah, please  _ take care _ " , said Seungkwan one last time subtly to Mingyu before heading out.

"How do you manage to tolerate them amazes me,hyung.", he turned to the older one.

"Oh don't mind them, they're just bored and maybe a good looking guy like you gives them excitement," Junhui replied handing over the cup to Mingyu

"Oh but do I excite you, hyung?" He blurted out. Sometimes he wonders why people think that he was smart.

A pretty blush slowly crept on Junhui's cheeks, and the warm lights in the cafe added a very cozy glow to him.

He looks like a strawberry dipped in honey, thought Mingyu. And how he wished he could have just a tiny taste of that.

"Well, it isn't everyday an Adonis walks into our teahouse and asks for its best seller." It was Mingyu's turn to blush.

They enjoyed their tea, and talked about ridiculous things ("What if the color of milk comes is same from the cow it comes from?")

The spring breeze, the dim lights, with two people talking too late in the night made it feel so domestic. It made Mingyu yearn for more than just casual conversations.

It was almost midnight when Junhui decided that he needed to go home because he had to open for the first shift the next day.

Mingyu found out that Jun was managing Sweetest Yue as a family business, hence his flexible work schedule. 

They walked side by side at the street to Jun's house (just 4 blocks away), Mingyu glancing at him from time to time admiring how the moonlight makes Jun beautiful

When they arrived at Jun's house, he suddenly handed Mingyu the paper bag he was holding.

"I'm sorry if it isn't a lot, but I wanted to give you a congratulatory gift for today's show. Good night, Gyu. Thank you for today", he smiled

The sudden breeze blew Junhui's fringe revealing his forehead, they were standing close but if Mingyu leaned a little closer he could kiss Junhui goodnight.

But he opted just to fix the older's hair for now. "It means a lot to me, Junnie-hyung. Good night."

When he got back to his apartment, he opened the package revealing it to be an assortment of pastries: almond pastry, fried dough, and most importantly his favorite type of mooncake.

He also found a cute doodle of a cat with the word “Congratulations” scribbled below. He slept so well that night, feeling hope in his heart.

Mingyu and Junhui have been texting each other frequently since then, especially on days Mingyu was not able to stop by the cafe. One particular day, Jun had a fever when he stopped by hence his absence.

**[Mingyu]**

**Junnie, I heard from Seungkwan**

**Can I come over?**

**[Junnie~]**

**But you might catch my cold :(**

**Thank you tho**

**Also it’s getting late, I thought you have a quiz >:(**

**[Mingyu]**

**I’m done studying for now**

**I’ll still come over I’m worried**

Mingyu then made his way to the convenience store, making sure Jun had enough essentials for his fever. (But the cashier would tell you, he bought more than enough.)

**[Junnie~]**

**Good night, Gyuyu ^u^**

**[Mingyu]**

**Gyuyu?**

**[Junnie~]**

**Oh, that, I’m sorry. I actually thought it was your name at first, I misheard Chan.**

**And kinda stuck on me :(**

**Sorry if you don’t like it**

**[Mingyu]**

**It’s fine hyung, no one has called me that yet :)**

**Cute.**

  
  


**[Junnie~]**

**Mingyu!!! You didn’t have to**

**Thank you T^T**

**[Mingyu]**

**Oh the music box and flowers? I hope you like them :)**

**Soonyoung told me you used to dance together on your freshman year**

**He asks if we could all hang out sometime.**

**[Junnie~]**

**Soonyoung !!!!!O_O <3**

**Tell him, I missed him!!**

**Also, yes, I would very much like that :)**

**[Mingyu]**

**Hyung! Thank you. The eclairs were exquisite, Minghao said they were really really good.**

**[Junnie~]**

**Anything to satisfy your cravings ;D**

**Hey, come back again this Sunday if you can. Chan discovered a pretty neat roast of coffee : >**

**[Mingyu]**

**Sure, anything for you.**

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Mingyu diligently goes to the cafe every wednesday. Sometimes he goes on a Saturday to distract Seungkwan and Chan while waiting for Junhui to close up.

“More whipped than whipped cream”, as Minghao liked to say it. And till this day he refuses to believe that those words came from his best friend’s mouth.

You see, Kim Mingyu is not that brave. But once he gets the courage he gives his 101% and prepares thoroughly.

But what he isn't prepared to see, is Junhui and Wonwoo sitting together in the cafeteria looking like they're on a date or something.

If you would ask anyone passing by they might assume that they do look like a couple, Wonwoo having his arm slung over Jun’s shoulder.

"You know, they're just really close friends." Minghao told him by his side.

"Maybe he's being friendly with me too." The other man sulked.

“Junhui’s friendly or Wonwoo is being t _ oo _ friendly?” Sometimes he hates how Minghao could be so spot on.

When Junhui saw them, he was surprised because damn, for whatever reason, Junhui was wearing lipstick.

It was red, like how exquisite velvet was. He wonders if those lips are velvety too. They remind him of the strawberry tart Jun made him try last time.

Before he lost track of his thoughts, when he was reminded that Wonwoo was draping an arm on his shoulder.

“Minghao, how are you?” Jun asked,

“I’m fine thank you. You look nice today hyung.” Minghao said

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t get to wipe this off. Soonyoung made me a model last minute for his multimedia class. I hope you don’t mind?” he asked sheepishly

“Oh it’s fine hyung, don’t worry about that.” 

“Wonwoo was just showing me the photos, do you wanna see?” Jun asked, showing them the camera

The photos truly captured how beautiful Junhui was. The light highlighted his features.It was wondrous, and it left Mingyu breathless. Whoever the photographer was, MIngyu wanted to thank him, but letting Jun shine. In the meantime, he was also slightly jealous, because Jun must have trusted the photographer so much that he confidently showed this side of him.

“Didn’t know you could model too, Jun hyung. Maybe you and Mingyu could model for me in the future?” Minghao hopefully asked.

“That would be great!” Jun excitedly said, “What do you think , Won? You could take our pictures again.”

“Sounds good to me.” Wonwoo said.

Oh. So it was Wonwoo who took the photos. Mingyu’s heart sank, he felt jealous over the unshakeable bond between the two.

“Let’s see what we could do about that, bye hyungs we have class in ten minutes!” Mingyu said, pulling Minghao along.

“I’m telling you, they’re just friends.” Minghao consoled his sulking friend. “If you like him so much, just ask him out already if it bothers you. If they really are dating then, at least you won’t have any regrets letting your feelings out.”

He rarely texted Junhui then, just the occasional good morning messages, back to casual conversations .He only stopped by one day on Junhui's day off to get his caffeine fix.

"Hey did you and Jun-hyung had an argument?" Chan asked

"Oh no. I was just busy that's all." Mingyu excused.

That night he got a message from Jun.

**[Moon Junnie]**

**Hey, I'm sorry if this is too sudden but can you come over on Saturday? I need you to try something? :(**

**You’re my best taste tester yet.**

**I’ll make you some coffee, Gyuyu :D**

Mingyu was a smitten man, so he replied to Jun’s text

**[Mingyu]**

**"Sure, I'll meet you then hyung."**

Mingyu waited until it was almost time for Junhui to close up on Saturday before he tried his new recipe.

He wished Seungkwan good luck with his date with Vernon

"Thank you, Mingyu. Courage goes a long way, you see." said the younger before leaving.

When they got into the kitchen, Jun already had a plate lined up with pastries for Mingyu to try.

"Have a seat, let me just brew some tea for you,"the older man said while rummaging through his impressive tea collection.

“You’re not making any mooncakes?” he asked Jun when he came to realize that the ingredients he put out are for a black forest cake and not for moon cakes

“I’m worried you might get tired of eating my moon cakes, hence I’m making you a black forest cake. You told me you don’t like sweets a lot. This cake will be perfect.” Junhui explained as he started measuring the cups of flour needed.

“But I sincerely liked your moon cakes.” Mingyu pouted.

“Though luck buddy, we’re serving them again next month. They only see the light of day for two months, and then the Lunar festival”, explained Junhui.

Mingyu was already on his third pastry, giving his feedback to Jun who was listening intently. He was fascinated with how graceful Jun works in the kitchen, like a dancer performing every step of a well choreographed routine. A whistle signalled Jun that the water was already hot enough to brew tea, so he crossed over to the other counter.

A large clang startled the younger and he saw Jun cradling his lightly scalded hand.

He rushed over to where Jun was standing and quickly led him to the sink to soothe the burn.

"You should be more careful hyung," he scolded

"I'm sorry I got distracted." He looked at him sheepishly through his eyelashes.

Maybe it was the solace of just being the two of them or maybe it was the sugar rush of having tasted a lot of sweets.

With much courage, he kissed Junhui's hand tenderly. The older one turned into a pretty shade of red.

"You make me crave something I never knew I needed." Mingyu found himself saying out loud.

Mingyu expected Jun to get mad or laugh at him or what not. What he didn't expect was to see Jun crying.

"Hyung I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. Actually no, I wanted to say that but it to be in a different circumstance. I am so so sorry." He consoled the older, rubbing circles down his back.

"*hic* Why do beautiful people also say such pretty words? *hic*" Junhui replied

Mingyu looked dumbfounded, internally cursing himself and his big mouth."Look I'm really sorry, Jun-hyung. Ahhh I hope Wonwoo-sunbae won't get mad at me."

"Huh..? Wonwoo..?" asked a bewildered Junhui, on the verge of laughing

"Aren't you guys *close*?", he asked

This time Jun laughed at him "Ah, yes we are but not that way. He's dating an alumnus actually. They've been together for 3 years now."

For the first time after a long while, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jun continued explaining “Wonwoo and I, we go way back. Actually he taught me well about Korea, and we get along pretty well. He’s like an older brother to me.”

"Is your hand okay now?" Mingyu inspected the older's hand

"Yup!It doesn't hurt that much anymore." (A pity cause Mingyu wants to kiss it again but hey at least Jun's okay now and that's what matters)

"What got you distracted anyway?" "You and the way you eat. Come on let's drink while waiting for the cake to finish baking!" he happily said.

They went home hand in hand that night, Mingyu relishing the fact that Junhui's hands are nice to hold and he wouldn't mind doing this more often.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Naturally, the two of them became closer after that fateful night, but they weren't dating yet.

Much to their friends' exasperation.

"If you say one more time that he's just being friendly with you I am going to disown you!" Mingaho snapped one time.

The thing is, Mingyu was just waiting for Junhui's sweet, sweet, sweet "okay" before he could take this to the next level. Not that he's complaining with the late night walks and talks. He'd have Junhui any other way.

One Sunday, when the sun was just about to rise, Mingyu felt his heart leap in his chest when he heard that Jun was calling him.

“Junnie, good morning, is there something wrong?” He asked, still yawning

“About that, Uhm.. Can I borrow you for the day?” Jun said, shyly pleading

“Hmm? Did something happen?”, he asked

“Seungkwan’s practicals were moved today, and Chan was not feeling well. I’m kinda understaffed.” he explained from the other line.

“Oh, no worries, I’ll get ready then hyung. Thank you for asking me.” Mingyu said

“Take care, Gyuyu! Don’t worry breakfast’s on me!” Jun said before hanging up.

When Mingyu opened the back door of the cafe, Junhui was already there, brewing two cups of coffee and already had five loaves of banana walnut bread cooking in the oven.

“Good morning, Junnie.” he greeted, placing his coat on the rack.

“Mingyu! Thank you so much!” Jun said, handing him the cup of coffee.“I owe you big time.”

“We could go out after this, “ Mingyu bravely said, maybe he wasn’t totally awake yet.

“That would be nice then, now help me knead the dough for the pies when you finish your coffee.” Jun smiled and Mingyu felt contended. Spending Sunday mornings in the warmth of the bakery, seeing Jun in his second nature, felt right.

Seungkwan arrived at around noon, thankfully finishing his practicals early but still his head hurt. Jun gave him a big hug and a slice of his favorite blueberry cheesecake, intended to be the staff’s meal for today.

When Seungkwan was the one manning the counter now, Mingyu decided to keep Junhui company. He was sketching the kitchen’s interior details on a piece of parchment paper when Jun asked, “Why do you draw, Mingyu?”

‘Well, there are a lot of things, a lot of memories I want to preserve.” he said, not looking up from his drawing, “Sure I could just take photos easily, but drawing them gives me an understanding on how things were made, and makes me appreciate them more.”

“Hmmm, that’s nice. Does it make you happy, though?” Jun asked, getting some fruit from the fridge.

“Yes, it does hyung. It makes my heart happy. Having this skill makes me happy.It makes me more of a person,” Mingyu answered, “How about you, Junnie, does baking make you feel happy?”

“Baking is actually a form of art and science. I may not look the part but I do enjoy doing those things.” he explained.

“And as you already know, I used to dance before. It gives me comfort, doing something so practiced and precise and beautiful,” he smiled while whisking the batter. “Here, taste this” giving Mingyu a tiny spoonful of the lemon cookie batter he was making.

“Hmmm. Tastes good hyung!”, Mingyu moaned

Junhui smiled, “ I may not get to do what I wanted to do anymore, but seeing all these people with smiles on their faces, and seeing them come back for more makes my heart happy now too. And I guess, everything does work out in the end.”

It was one rainy day, a blessing for summer when Jun was quiet in a bad mood when Mingyu visited. 

“Everyone’s in a bad mood right now hyung. Hansol and I argued over something petty, Chan got ditched by his date last night, Junnie hyung couldn’t make the right blend for his three-berries tea.” Seungkwan all but cried out, “You see, even the skies agree with us!”

“Aw ! Come here I’ll give you a hug.” He said to Seungkwan, opening his arms to comfort the latter, “You’ll be fine, there’s always sunshine after the rain.”

“Thanks, hyung.”, Seungkwan said.

Just then they heard the slamming of the kitchen door.

“Oh no. I’m in trouble, hyung. Go after Junnie hyung, hurry!” whisper-shouted Seungkwan

“Huh? Why is Jun in a bad mood again anyway? It’s not the tea isn’t it”, Mingyu asked.

“No, it’s actually one of his classmates taking credit for this report that Junhui wrote the majority of.” he explained

“And their professor believed him?” Mingyu was mad. Jun was one of the most hard working and earnest people he knows.

“Junnie hyung always masks his bad moods by trying out new tea flavors.” Chan said, still sulking at the side. “I guess today, was just particularly bad. I hope you calm him, hyung.”

Mingyu, knocked on the kitchen door, when Junnie didn’t answer the third time. He decided to just enter.

“Jun.” he called. No answer.

“Junnie,” he tried again, “look at me, please.”

Jun still didn’t answer, continuing to reach up on the cabinets to get some spices.

Mingyu took this opportunity to corner him.

He got a hold of Jun’s hip, “Hey, what’s the problem?”

“Let go Mingyu,” Jun answered curtly, struggling in Mingyu’s hold

“My mom taught me to not let go of the things I really like.” he said, tightening his hold on Jun.

“ I thought you liked Kwannie?” Jun asked confused

Mingyu couldn’t help it but he laughed so hard, he may soon need some air and Jun still stood there looking like a lost kitten.

When he finally got his composure he said, “I’m sorry. What? You honestly thought I liked  _ liked  _ Boo Seungkwan? Junhui nodded, still looking dumbfounded.

“He’s like family to me Junnie, we do bicker a lot and seem fond of each other and clingy sometimes, but no. I don’t like him like that.” He explained

“Oh”, Jun finally said after a few moments, seemingly relieved. “I’m glad to know that you actually have a healthy relationship.”

“yes , so please don’t be so sad anymore, Jun.” Mingyu reassured him, giving him a hug.

“Sorry, I’m just so used to being the second option, to people overlooking me.” Junhui sobbed. “Sorry just one of those days where one bad thing happens, and now everything else seems so bad too.”

“You’re always going to be my first choice, Moon Junhui.” he kissed his forehead, “So smile, now pretty. I’ll get you some of your favorite dimsum later okay.”

“Okay. Thank you,Mingyu.” He smiled against his neck. And Mingyu vowed on that day, to always make Junhui smile.

  
  


⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

It was a rare day where Mingyu had his classes suspended and it was Junhui's day off so they decided to go eat at a barbecue place.

"Junnie, darling, you have sauce on your face." Mingyu scolded but endearingly so.

As he wiped the sauce off of Junhui's upper lips, he stared in awe at the moles adorning it. He could have imagined it but he heard Jun whimper a bit.

Taking a deep breath, he inched closer towards Junhui's face.

Just a little more, but then Junhui stopped him and when he looked at him he was on the verge of tears.

Mingyu felt panic, and quickly wiped the welling tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? You know you could talk to me right?"

"It's just. Mingyu, I'm scared. Of you. “And ouch, that hurt more than it should.

Before Mingyu got a chance to reply, Junhui continued. "I like you so much and that really scares me."

"I like you a lot and I'm scared that once I got a taste of what I'm looking for, I'm afraid that I won't ever let you go.I still fail to understand what you see in me though, you have a lot of beautiful people surrounding you, it could be one of them,But I started to get selfish, and maybe I thought just a little bit won't hurt but I was wrong and slowly my head is only filled with thoughts of you," Jun continued

"Sometimes I think, maybe you're just hanging out with me because my cooking entices you a lot.", and now tears were running down his face 

"You're right you do entice me.", Mingyu said when Junhui was finished.

"You entice me, with the thoughts of being with you would make my life so much happier." he wiped those tears away with a kiss

"It's not just your cooking,Junnie. But it's the way you take a lot of details into consideration, the way you welcome people so warmly that I wish you could be my home.It's the way you give such a magical feeling to the littlest and most normal things.", mustering enough courage again, he leaned into Jun and whispered "And because of that I continuously crave for something I never knew I needed." and when he finally pressed his lips on Jun’s, he made sure to also erase all the doubts he has been feeling.

“Maybe , you are worth the risk after all, Kim Mingyu.” Jun said, kissing Mingyu back.

“Whatever makes you happy.” he smiled, looking into the other’s eyes

“I believe that I’ll know what happiness is with you.” Junhui smiled, pulling him into another kiss, then another one, and more.

They soon became the sweetest and almost spiciest couple in their small friend group after they made things official that day.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

It was one Sunday afternoon four months later, when Kim Mingyu found out how addictive Moon Junhui really was.

It rained a bit and the chill felt nice, autumn was just around the corner. Mingyu had just submitted a lab report to his professor when he dropped by to see Jun.

He deserves this, after having his brain cells squeezed out of him because of ridiculously complex chemical equations.

He deserves to see his Junnie. He deserves to be the recipient of that sweet smile. Gosh, he missed his voice even when they just talked last night. Heck he simply deserves to treat himself with whatever sickeningly sweet pastry they have up for today.

What he does not deserve is to be attacked.

Because standing behind the cafe's counter was Junhui, looking like an angel in the filtered sunlight of the golden hour. He was wearing a white button-down, with the neckline too low for his liking to be seen by many. He looked so soft, and warm, and Kim Mingyu thinks he's the luckiest man alive.

Jun finally looks up and sees his boyfriend walking towards him, “Gyuyu, hi!” he greets him as he leans down to kiss him on the cheek. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

He smiles while he melts. “You finished your papers already?”

“Yup, I did. I’m so glad I finished early.” He whined

“You did a great job, I'll finish in twenty, okay?” Jun says as he hands him a warm cup of Honey Milk Tea with just a hint of cinnamon. One of his favorite comfort drinks.

“Ah, take your time love. I'll just sit in the corner and sketch for a while, okay?”

It was a very relaxing way to spend your Sunday; tucked in the corner of this teahouse, sipping a warm drink while listening to some classical jazz.

He was sketching his fifth drawing , the ceiling details of Sweetest Yue, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hey, let's go?”

He stood up, gathered his things and gave Jun a big hug before they went out of the café.

“ See you later hyungs! Please stay warm!”, Seungkwan called.

“Kwannie, I think they'll be more than warm.” Chan teased.

“Lee Chan! Shush your mouth!”With a blushing face Junhui gave them a few last favors before completely saying goodbye.

“I'm so sorry about Chan! You know how he is sometimes.”said Jun They were walking hand in hand under the shower of fallen leaves.

“No worries, I'm used to them already. I mean if it weren’t for them, I'd still be pining over you.”

“Ahh!! Kim Mingyu unfair!!” Jun pouted.

“Come here, love.” He said, giving him a quick peck. “You look so cute; also you match with the season, red and all.”

“Did you just compare me to dead leaves??” Junhui said, but he was laughing.

“But you have to admit, there is beauty in letting things go in order for it to grow.”

“Ah! Come here you sap, I'm getting hungry!”, the older said, pulling Mingyu, laughing like a child.

In the little moments like this, Kim Mingyu still thinks he's the luckiest person alive.

Junhui cooked for them when they got to his apartment. He was apparently craving some pasta, and carbonara was the quickest thing he could cook as of the moment, they catched up while watching movies on the couch. Their own cuddle time, if you will.

“Mingyu, dear, that tickles!” Junhui said while his boyfriend was nuzzling his shoulder.

“You smell so nice today. Can't help it. So sweet, my Jun-ah.”

“Thanks. I smell of sugar and pumpkin.”

“Pumpkin? Huh. Didn't know they would smell good.”

“They do actually, but it kinda feels strong though, I had been cooking them all day.”

“Ah keeping up with the seasons, I see.” Mingyu hummed.

“Wanna try some of my pumpkin spice cake? I have some left-over tester slices in the fridge.” Junhui offered.

“Yes, please thank you.” he said, kissing the tip of Jun’s nose.

Junhui set the cake on the coffee table, Mingyu being slightly hungry again dove for the first bite. It was sensational. The spiciness and sweetness of the pumpkin spice. If Junhui was a dessert , he'd be a pumpkin pie. Warm, and sweet and homey.

“Hmmmmm!”, Junhui moaned, “It's good right? My best recipe so far!”

“It is , it is delicious.”, he replied, taking another bite of the scrumptious dessert.

Maybe it was the weather starting to become cold that they began to seek warmth. After Mingyu finished the plate of cake, he turned Junhui's head to give him a kiss, to which the older happily complied.

Sweet, sweet kisses are what he could taste from Jun's lips. And when Jun bit on his bottom lip, things quickly heated up.

They ravished each other with their mouths like there was no tomorrow.

“You. Taste. So. Sweet.” Mingyu said in between kisses.

“Gyu,” Jun said while catching his breath, “please. Need you”

All logic exited Mingyu's brain when Junhui uttered those words. With a heave, he carried Jun towards the bedroom, not breaking any kisses.

“You know, Junnie.” Mingyu said as he settled him on the bed,making quick work of his shirt. “you've been driving me crazy, all day. I missed you so much.”

“Gyu, less talk more kisses.”, Jun demanded.

He of course complied with his boyfriend’s whims. Making him his canvas, leaving marks on his neck and chest. He looked down, proud of his work. “You do look beautiful, Jun. Red and all.”

Jun turned redder and whined “Gyu, love. Please. Really do need you.”

“Are you sure about this? Tell me when to stop, okay?”

He grabbed his boyfriend down and kissed him, “With you, I'm always sure.”

They kissed and kissed like how every breath they took depended on each other. They took their time. Savouring heated touches, memorizing every inch of one another.

It was when Mingyu was kissing Junhui’s thighs when he asked again if he was so sure with him.

“Kim Mingyu, maybe I want this with you, and more.” Jun replied, breath hitching and eyes heavy lidded.

“Well, maybe I want this with you and more too.” Answered MIngyu, and went back to reverently kissing his lover.

The room soon became filled with moans and grunts, and when Mingyu and Jun finally became one, he was now sure that he’s the luckiest man alive.

And damn, he was so sure that there was no turning back at this point. How could he, though? When Moon Junhui must really be an angel, with how melodic he sounded, and how heavenly he tasted. So, so, so good to him.

It wasn’t long until they both reached their climax. Both satiated. Junhui kissed the tip of Mingyu’s nose and said, “You know, I’m glad it rained that day.” and gave him a delightful smile.

And Junhui will be the sweetest thing that MIngyu would come back for.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

It was New Year’s Eve, when Mingyu had a moment of epiphany.

They were hanging out in the tea house, Junhui closed it specially for them to have a mini-party to celebrate New Year. Proud was an understatement on how Junhui and his staff went all out.

The usual warm and earthy interior of the space became like a fairy land. String lights were strung from the ceiling, giving the place a magical glow. Crystalline like balls hung in walls made it look like a winter wonderland. On a corner near the counter was a Christmas Tree, adorned with pictures of them throughout the year. He’d have to thank Chan for the effort of taking such beautiful pictures of his hyungs even if most of them were stolen moments, now made permanent.

In the kitchen he could smell the dishes Seungkwan and Jun were making. The scent alone makes his stomach rumble. Mingyu wanted to help prepare but his boyfriend quickly rejected the offer.

_ “No, no, no. Kim Mingyu.” Junhui pouted, “It’s my first New Year’s Eve with you. I want to at least show off my cooking skills to woo you.” _

_ “But you already did, love. The moment I first tasted your moon cake, you already had my heart.” The younger one teased. “Anyway, first Christmas?” he asked, filled with hope. _

_ “The first of many more, only if you want it to be.” Jun answered as he placed a kiss on his cheek. _

He heard a shuffling sound to his left side. “Happy New Year, hyung.” Hansol greeted while taking a seat next to him, offering him a sip of his coffee (at some point he's sure that it was spiked, but oh well. It was New Year anyway)

“Happy New Year too, Hansol”, he greeted back, smiling fondly at his dongsaeng.

They chatted about their plans for the coming year, how Hansol got accepted into a foreign exchange program in New York and how he plans to take Seungkwan there after graduation. “He has been the center of my world for long hyung, and he deserves to see more.”

Minghao arrived with Wonwoo and Jisoo, a few moments later, bringing two bottles of good quality wine with them. They settled at the dining table ,(it really was just two separate tables placed next to each other) and with that their ensemble was complete.

Jisoo asks when was Mingyu's flight to Chicago for his two-month internship and he responds that it will be a week after Valentine's day.

“A week after huh? Won't Junhui be sad?” he asks again

“I hope he won't be sad, but I do hope he'll miss me.”, Mingyu said.

“You better take care then Mingyu.” Wonwoo said, “Jun's happiness is also my happiness.”

“Well more than that, don’t be too trusting of others. I don’t want Junui crying.” , warned Wonwoo.

At that moment Junhui and Seungkwan came out of the kitchen carrying various dishes to be served that night. Mingyu stood up to help Junhui with setting the table, carrying the platter of some sort of stir-fried vegetable dish which he sure was spicy.

“Wonwoo, please don’t scare Mingyu too much. I trust him, okay? Also two months won’t be that long.” Junhui said to Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry Jun-ah, I couldn’t help it.” replied Wonwoo. “I just want you to be happy because you deserve it.”

“Aish! The night is still too young to say sentiments like that. Let’s dig in guys!” Seungkwan said.

Almost immediately, all of them ate the food prepared. It was a night of boisterous laughter and conversations, a good memory is added.

After a few hours, Junhui was closing the shop for them to watch the fireworks. Minghao parted ways so that he could catch up with his family and the seven of them proceeded to walk to the park, ten minutes away.

“Aren’t you feeling cold?” asked Mingyu

“No, not really.” Jun said swinging their hands. “You ask Wonwoo that.”

“Ah, hyung’s big enough now. Besides, he has Jisoo hyung, they can manage.”

“I’m sorry about earlier, you know how Wonwoo is overprotective of me to some extent.” Junhui apologized.

“Ah don’t worry about that. I do understand. But Junnie?”

“Hm?”

“It’s only two months, okay? I swear I’ll call you as much as I can.” The taller reassured, while kissing Jun’s knuckles.

“I’m not gonna be sad, Gyuyu. But I am going to miss you after all.” Jun said, “No more eye candy for me when I work.”

“Ah, in the end I thought you’re like the others after all.” Mingyu said with fake hurt and proceeded to tickle his boyfriend.

“Oy lovebirds!”, Seungkwan called , “Stop coddling we’re here already!”

“Sorry, Kwannie, we’ll make it up to you.” a blushing Junhui apologized.

“Hey, maybe I should buy one of those good luck charms for good grades.” Said Chan

“But you’re already smart enough, Lee Cham. I fail to see its purpose.” Seungkwan answered

“Yeah, but I wanna be smart like Wonwoo hyung so I could go to Medical School too.”

“You’ll get accepted Chan, if they reject you it would be a huge mistake.” Replied Wonwoo

“Well what are you going to wish for, Boo?”, Hansol asked

“Everyone’s health and happiness of course!”, Seungkwan said with the brightest smile.

“That’s good, how about you Jun, any wishes for the New Year?” Jisoo asked

“Hmmm.. I just want all your wishes and dreams to come true.” He answered

“That’s good to know then.” They smiled, relishing the chill of the winter air. Hopeful of what the next year would bring them.

They found a place on a higher play area in the park, Seungkwan and Chan racing to sit on the swings, Hansol following along.

Jisoo and Wonwoo, sat on the seesaws, both of them seemingly reliving moments and adding more before Jisoo returns to America after the Holidays.

Junhui sat at the bottom of the slide, while Mingyu stood beside him. They are chattering about their plans for next semester since it will be Jun’s last semester before he graduates.

Mingyu was mindlessly playing with Jun’s fingers while waiting for the fireworks to start when Jun tugged at him, “Gyu, I’m so sorry, but I’m feeling kinda thirsty.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll go buy us some water.” He offered

“Thank you.”

When he came back, the fireworks display was just about to begin.

“Gyuyu, love!” he heard Junhui call, “thank you.” He beamed, reaching for the bottled water.

Just then, Jun’s backdrop was a myriad of colors.

As if flowers were blooming behind him.

As if the stars are meant to shine for him.

_ He’s beautiful,  _ Mingyu thought.

The world exploded of color, but Jun still stood out as the brightest.

The world was a cacophony, but he could only hear the beating of his heart.

The world was crowded, but he would still find his way to Jun.

When he reached Jun and took his hand, under the lights and the promise of a better tomorrow.

That’s when he knew. He’s in love with Moon Junhui.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Valentine’s Day was a very, very busy day in Sweetest Yue when Mingyu dropped by before going to his last class.

Every inch of the café smelled like chocolate. Chan was having a hard time manning the counter, as a number of couples opted to have their date here.

Today’s special was strawberry chocolate tartlets, in the shape of hearts of course. He accompanied Jun when he bought the ingredients

“It’s a rather easy recipe to make when you’re kinda in a rush and serving a lot of people, you know.” He explained while loading the cart with boxes of chocolate, praying it will suffice.

“But isn’t it easier if you make cookies instead?” inquired the younger one, pushing the cart towards the fruit section of the store.

“Oh, Seungkwan’s in charge of those. He makes a mean white chocolate and raspberry cookie.” Said Jun, imitating a chef’s kiss

“Well, I’m excited to try them.”

“If you manage to actually come to the café on time, you may.”

Despite the busy atmosphere, the ambiance was still somehow inviting. A wreath of roses adorned the entry, while there are various bouquets as centrepieces for each table. Of course tea lights would add a touch of warmth. Junhui really gives his best in every single occasion and pride swelled inside his chest.

“Chan!” Mingyu called the younger as he made his way towards the counter.

“Mingyu hyung!”, he called back with seemingly pleading eyes.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t accommodate you for too long. What is it hyung?” he asked while brewing some coffee for Table Four.

“Oh nothing, really, I’m not here to get my coffee. But please give this to Jun. I know he’s busy.” He handed half a dozen red tulips to Chan.

“Aye aye captain.” Chan placed the bouquet carefully in a vase behind the counter, away from hazard.

“I’ll come by his apartment when it’s closing time, thank you Chan, Happy Valentines.”

“Hope yours is happy too hyung!” he waved goodbye.

Mingyu was nervous to say the least. Heck he wasn’t even sure if he’s doing this right. This was such a huge responsibility. But whatever it takes to make Junhui smile, he’ll do.

So this is how he ended up carrying a cat back to Jun’s apartment. Not a kitten, but actually a grown ginger cat, around a year old. Seokmin, a common friend of his and Minghao, was actually a volunteer at an animal shelter. He said that the cat was actually abandoned by his previous owner, when kids brought him one day. The cat reminded him of Junhui somehow, obviously not the abandoned part. But the resilient and persevering characteristic of the cat, where he had to adapt to the street life was like Jun trying to mix well in a foreign culture. Also, both of them were clingy, he found out on the day where they got introduced to each other. Junhui would love him. The cat would love Junhui, too. He hoped that the cat would feel home with Junhui just as much as he did.

He picked it up from the animal shelter after his class. Keeping this a secret to Jun was actually a huge challenge. The only person who knows of him adopting a cat for Jun was Minghao, who seemed to agree as he actually did good by giving it a home and it was the perfect age as Jun is busy managing Sweetest Yue on most days. He settled Ginger (that’s what he calls it in his head for now until Jun names it) by Jun’s door now, hoping the travel didn’t stress him out.

“Hey, you’re gonna be home soon, buddy.” He knelt down, petting its head and the cat gave a contented meow.

He knocked on Junhui’s door after he texted that he’s here already.

Junhui welcomed him in a huge hug. “Hi” he greeted.

“Hello.” He greeted back.  _ “I’m home” _ he thinks.

“Happy Valentine’s, Gyuyu!” He smiled and as he was pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss he stopped when he heard a soft meow coming from below them.

Junhui was shocked. Shocked in a good way, at least is what Mingyu hopes for.

“Is that a cat?? Mingyu? How? When? Why?” Junhui couldn’t keep his excitement

“Yes, dear and you’re his home now” Mingyu answered, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Kim Mingyu! You’re the best!” he said, pulling his boyfriend in the apartment, carrying the cat already.

“I’m calling you MinMin.” Jun announced, head butting the kitty, who seemed amused with his antics.

“MinMin, huh? Short fot Mingyu?”, an amused Mingyu asked

“Well, he should at least inherit something from you, he already has my beauty.” Junhui answered.

Mingyu laughed, pulling Junhui into a hug.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,”

They started swaying as if I’m slow dancing , when Mingyu said. “You know, I’m glad MinMin is already home.”

Junhui answered, “I’m already home too, Gyuyu.”

He hugged his lover tighter and couldn’t help but say it, those three words that he has been itching to say ever since the New Years, every time he saw Jun.

“I love you.”

And the smile Junhui gave him after he said those words might be his most favourite one yet.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Two months went by quickly; to say that they missed each other was an understatement. Meeting up in different time zones was difficult, but they pushed through.

For Mingyu, Junhui was worth the sleepless nights and early mornings.

They were video calling each other one time, when Mingyu was cramming to submit his report as a final requirement when Junhui told him that his thesis was almost done.

“Just a few more chapters and then my defense will take next month. I never understood why Marketing is hard, Gyuyu. I thought you’re just gonna convince people to buy things. This is giving me a headache”, his lover ranted.

“Aw poor baby” he laughed and gave his boyfriend a flying kiss through the screen. “At least you didn’t have to go through internships and lab reports and complex equations. I never knew why I ever took up engineering in the first place.”

“Come to think of it, I never pegged you for an engineering student in the first place.” Jun said, while chopping some fruit to be frozen, he’s probably gonna use those for muffins, he guessed.

“Huh? Why so?” he asked

“You draw like an artist and look like a playboy, all intimidating and tall and expensive looking. I thought you were studying architecture.” Junhui laughed

“Well that was a mean stereotype Junnie-hyung” he pouted

“What?” he said between giggles, “At least you never fail to surprise me.”

“You were surprised that I was an engineering student?” said Mingyu, not looking up from his papers.

“No, I’m surprised that you came to like me.” Said Jun

“Honey, I told you, I’m in it for the food.” He kid “But it wasn’t hard to love you. You’re charming and beautiful inside and out.” Finally, he was looking at Junhui, and Junhui was looking back.

It was surprising even though they’re miles away from each other and time zones apart, that they could feel how intense their attraction for one another was. Their gazes were heated and Mingyu’s eyes followed how Junhui licked his lips. Before things could get really rather passionate though, Mingyu heard a knock on his door.

“Wait, babe I think it’s Jihoon-hyung.” He stood up to open the door

“Hey hyung, Junnie’s on the line, wanna say hi?”

“Oh, sure. Dinner’s ready by the way.” He told his roommate.

“Uji!!” Jun greeted from the screen, “Thank you for taking care of this big baby. How are you?”

“All is fine, Moon Jun, don’t worry about me, worry about him.” Jihoon said, pointing at Mingyu, “He’s been eating instant ramen for the past few days, good thing I ordered take out today.”

“Yah. Both of you should eat healthy! Isn’t it cold there?” Jun reprimanded

“It is, but we’re kinda stomped with work that’s all Jun. Hey do you have a fever? You look kinda red? Take care too Moon Jun.” noticed Jihoon, and Junhui could only muster a slight cough while discretely glaring at his boyfriend.

“Oh I’m fine, but it’s kinda warm in the kitchen, I’m preparing for tomorrow's batches.”

“That’s good to know, anyway I can’t wait to visit you when I go back. See later Moon Jun!” Jihoon bid walking out of Mingyu’s room.

“See you soon Uji, stay healthy.” Smile Jun

“Well I better get going soon too, love.” Mingyu said to his boyfriend, returning to his seat.

“Eat healthy, Kim Mingyu and don’t forget to take your vitamins.”

“Yes, yes. Oh and before I forget I’m meeting up with my cousin on Saturday, Jisoo will be there too.” Exclaimed the younger

“That’s nice. Send my regards. Are you going sight-seeing?” Junhui asked while clearing the countertop of any mess he made.

“Yup, I’ll take pictures for you. I wish you were here.” He sighed.

“I miss you too, Gyu.” Replied Jun “Hey, I have to go now, afternoon rush will soon begin. Eat dinner now, okay?”

“See you soon, Junnie.”

“See you soonest, Gyuyu.”

Three weeks later, Mingyu was on a plane back to Korea having successfully completed his internship program. Unfortunately for him, Junhui was not there to pick him up at the airport as he had a consultation meeting for his thesis.

Jun actually told him to rest when he returned, because jet lag could be a bothersome problem.

Two days later, Mingyu visited Jun’s apartment, bringing an assortment of his favourite foods. A simple congratulatory dinner for Jun, who passed his initial thesis defense.

He didn’t need to knock as Jun gave him a spare key for him to take care of MinMin when he’s too busy managing Sweetest Yue. “So he doesn’t get too bored, Gyu.” Is how Junhui put it into words.

When he entered the apartment he found Jun to be taking a nap on the sofa, basking in the soft afternoon glow. MinMin immediately greeted him from his cat tree, rubbing against his legs.

“Aw I missed you too, MinMin” he crouched down, to scratch the cat’s head.

“Min..gyu?”, a rather sleepy Jun called from the couch

“Sorry, I woke you up.” Mingyu walked towards Jun.

“It’s okay. Come here,” he said, arms inviting his lover into a hug.

“How did your thesis consultation go?” he asked Jun

“It was fine, for the most part, I Thought the panel would get weirded out by my ideas, but yeah only a few more things to be edited and then I just had to present it one final time before submitting my finished manuscript.” Jun said

“ That’s good. I’m proud of you,” he kissed the crown of Jun’s head.

“I’m more proud of you, YOU braved an international internship thingy, and you did well.” Jun hugged his waist tighter.

“Yup, and most importantly of all I came back to you.” He chuckled

“Very funny Gyuyu.Hey I was wondering, if you would like to go with me?” asked Junhui, peeking through his eyelashes.

“You know I’ll go anywhere with you.” He answered

“To China, when the semester ends.” Jun continued. “need to go back home for a while, if it’s not a problem with you.”

Mingyu was surprised and nervous at the same time. One, Junhui asked for his company back to his hometown, where he can easily ask one of his friends or Minghao for example. Two, of course he was nervous, he was going to meet Jun’s family, and it scares him that they might separate the two of them just like what happens in dramas if he isn’t to their liking.

“I can hear you overthinking Gyu. They know about you, don’t worry.” Jun interrupted his internal monologue.

“Th-they know about me? Since when?” he stammered

“ Wonwoo told them.” Jun explained

“Ah, really, why did he have to do that??” Mingyu whined

Jun chuckled, “You know how he is. So don’t worry about my family’s approval, you are THE Kim Mingyu after all. Now come here I missed you.”

And he willingly let himself be pulled by Jun, even though the sofa was small. They shifted positions until Junhui was lying on top of him,

They stayed like that for a few moments. Just breathing in each other’s scent, hands intertwined, listening to the beat of their hearts.

Mingyu kissed the top of Jun’s head, then his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. “I missed you, he whispered.” Soon the kisses were more than  _ one, two, three, and four and so on and so on. _

“Aren’t you tired?” his lover asked, giggling when Mingyu came to kiss his neck.

“No not really, have you eaten yet?” he mustered a reply, placing a playful bite to the juncture of Jun’s shoulder.

“We could just heat up the food later.” Jun said, rather more interested in tasting Mingyu’s lips

And of course, Kim Mingyu was whipped for him so he conceded to his lover’s whims.

Their reunion was as intense, as it was joyful. Both missed each other so much that their feelings started overflowing.

And when Mingyu was close to his high, gazing down on Junhui, his beautiful Junhui, he uttered those three words again.

Making sure that Jun would hear and feel it every time he needs to.

Mingyu was now heating up the stew that he brought, it was challenging as Jun was back hugging him tightly.

“You’ll do well, Moon Junhui. I do believe so.” he reassured Jun while adding more peppers to his serving, just as he likes it.

“Thank you, always Gyuyu.” Jun said against his back and hugged him tighter, then humming a sweet tune.

He wondered many times now, if he didn’t accidentally stumble in that café. If he didn’t actually manage to have a craving for Junhui’s cooking, would he have lived through moments like these?

Moments of contentment and happiness that Mingyu took for granted before he met Jun.

He was just finishing plating the dishes when Jun hugged him tighter and whispered against his back;

“Kim Mingyu, I’m in love with you too.”

He was so happy right then and there that he couldn’t help the tears fall down.

And maybe Jun got a little annoyed and more endeared when he spilled the stew all over his kitchen counter, but he was too blissful at that moment too.

⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺

Through all the time they spent together, the sweet ones and sour notes. The refreshing ones and some scalding ones, Kim Mingyu still couldn’t get enough of Moon Junhui. It was a craving that should be continuously appeased.

So with trembling hands, he knelt in front of Junhui. Looking so ethereal under the night sky, and reached for the ring hidden in his pocket.


End file.
